User blog:Faxinnh/Faxinnh Anime: Episode 0: Where It All Began
(Ahem Ahem Ahem Cough Cough Cough) Milleniums ago, we humans live in something called "Real Life". Nothing special, just us living in our spaces, wandering through the noisy world we beings stand on, discovering something new or creating something new. What we stand on you say, we stand on a planet known as Earth. Earth, is what we call home to us. Filled with fresh air for us humans to breath, ocean for us human to swim and drink and also the surface of the Earth known as the crust for us humans to walk on. Third planet from the sun. Now you wonder whats the outside of the Planet you may ask, well lets just say our own home also has a life, other lifeless planets to company him. He has his own home known as a the solar system where he can hang out with his friends and stuff and much like our own homes kiddos, they have the whole universe for them to explore but too bad for them cus' they are forced to orbit around the sun for the rest of the enternity for some reason cus' hurdurdydur gravity like thats never even gotta happen. Back to topic, outside is a vast galaxy for us poeple to explore and yet to find out what other secrets the galaxy has in store. Think its over cus nope! Then we get all the ranodm bullshit theories of multiverse and omniverse and that their is a theory of parralell universe designed to hurt our brains, which could be like I dunno a secret weapon to kill humans soon. But... (Gets Interrupted by some random user) Nano (Angrily Yelling and Grabbing his script): '''Are ya done now? We didn't even get to the explanation of the Internet verse! '''Faxinnh (Snatches back the script and pokes his head): '''Calm ya tits done Nano! I was 'bout to get to it now wh- '''MMYP999 (Interrupted Fax's speech): Then ask me this. What is the point of hammerin' the reader of what the heck Real Life is anyways?! Faxinnh (Counters Back): 'Hey! I am being educational here okay!? Their might be some cringy kids reading this who has yet to attend kingergarden! '''Digger (Counters back): '''If you really mean cringy kids that has yet to attend kindergarden, I barely even think they can even type at all or even move a mouse! '''Faxinnh (Ignoring Digger and continues anyways): '''Now where was I oh yeah! So the Internet Verse is a- '''Char (Decides to do it anyways in a more quicker way): '''Blablablabla a mysterious omniverse opposite to real life blablabla where universes becomes countries and omniverses becomes universe bam we did it! ''(Faxinnh punches Char and Char punches Fax and everyone gets into a fight meanwhile Noc, Ganime, Finn, PR, Micky, Time, Cheese, Simon, Bowserdude and Simrt and Knuckles didn't participate). '''Nocturn (Facing palming and does a heavy sigh): Yare Yare Dez. Should've wished to bring the Ban Hammer with me anyways. Micky (Scratching his chin): 'Are ya' gonna do something 'bout it Noct? '''Nocturn (Facing to Micky): '''Nope. Let them just do it anyways. Besides, theirs like 500 lines for dem actors to finish 'till it reach to our part anyways. Dunno why I decided to join this train wreck anyways. '''Simrt (Munching on Nutella): '''Besides, our dialouge is like a sentence long so theirs no point anyways. '''Finn (Look at his script): '''Yeah ya' right anyways lets just go. ''(Faxinnh hears them and zooms to them in the most overthetop possible) 'Faxinnh (Hastily speaking): '''N-nononono wait! Don't go guys! '''Nocturn (Stops him with just one palm): '''Fine. Just as long as we have a purpose in this and not like some random ass civillains that dies before a hit. '''BowserDude (Scratching his head): '''Say, where is Cheese anyways? ''(Cheese comes running chased by a pack of flying teletubbies) 'Cheese (Panting): '''Sorry I'm late! '(Takes a deep breathe) 'What did I missed? Just got chased by some random teletubbies for some reason because I was having some cheese custard in some resturant until a pack of Teletubbies chased me! '''Nano (Casually blowing them away with a single blast of energy and is questioning Internet): '''Teletubbies? Out of all things that can chase you why Teletubbies? '''Micky (Ripping his hair): '''Just end me already! '''Ganime (Clearing his throat): '''Ahem have you forgetting someone? '''Simon (Walks forward): '''Hell its as if the author barely giving me any lines yet! '(Points at Omega) 'And why do you hire this guy anyways, he's like pretty crazy and fuckin' insane alright! Plus he's a freakin' veteran war soldier for crying outloud! '''Omega (Muching lemosn violently and screaming): '''I LIKE LEMONS! '''PR (Siding away Omega and looks at his watch): '''Oh would you look at the time I have to go home and watch Pokemenz anyways. I'll do this later anyways bye! '(Flies away) (Everyone is awkwardly staring at each other and cricket chirps can be heard) '''Time (Wandering what to do): '''So...can we just do our own stuff? '''Micky (Nods): '''Yeah I think so. Notes Looks like Episode 0 looks trash so let me know the opinions guys. Also next episode will be the first episode of the AWC Arc anyways and do keep in mind that some of you guys will come at the Faxinnh's Sexy Adventure: Account ID Unblockable anyways. Plus at Account ID Unblockable a new sign-up will come if people dodn't have the chance to come so it'll be your luck day guys. i luv u. Will add music to it. Category:Blog posts